A Change Of A Different Kind
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: After 3 years her quest is complete. Kagome is finishing high school at the top of her class with boys gallore! Bankotsu rises from the grave mysteriously once again and finds Banryu at the Higurashi shrine. Romance, Action/Adventure, drama. etc...
1. Back To Ordinary School Girl

It had been several days since he woke up in this strange new reality. Buildings are stronger and reached the sky, homes much more sturdier and everything was new to him, even the vocabulary. He learned to adapt to his new and foreign surroundings. One thing he did notice one day, the strange white and green outfits he could remember one of his enemies, allies wearing. The young priestess that traveled with InuYasha had been wearing that outfit every time. He found the building that they always reported for 5 days straight and then 2 days off. He had hoped he would spot her but no such luck, he couldn't even feel her pure energy. Days began flying by and he wandered around the 'city', he had learned its name is 'Tokyo'. He was puzzled at the lack of demons. He could feel them from time to time but never as many as he was used to. He always tried to stay near to the 'school', he learned that education is a must here.

Walking down the sidewalk again as usual he could feel an energy nearby that is a lot higher than the rest of the others. He pin pointed it to some older group of 4 girls compared to what he has been watching. He guessed they would be his age. He studied them as he followed silently from a short distance. They wore blue and grey plaid skirts, with dark blue knee length socks, dark blue suit jackets with a white dress shirt underneath, a gray knit vest, a black loose bow tie and brown loafers plus a brown messenger bag. The one with longer black hair had pulled her hair into a loose braid and was playing with it. Her legs, he noticed are much more toned than the other girls and he found a few light scars that seemed to be fading quickly. He was certain he found her but until he could see her face he would not know for certain. He couldn't remember what her name is though, if she is the girl that was always around InuYasha.

He watched as a male approached and stopped her on the crowded sidewalk. He could tell the male is very attracted to her and also noticed that he seemed to attract a lot of females to his person. He stopped two feet behind and to the right of them and leaned against the building casually while he listened and watched the conversation.

"Kagome! Kagome-chan!" The male caught her attention and stepped into her path of travel. He smoothed his features and quirked his lips into a faint smirk. He had short black hair and grey eyes. He wore a similar outfit to her, consisting the blue suit jacket unbuttoned and blue pants, with the grey dress shirt, blue and grey tie that he had loosened and the brown loafers. His hair was gelled into a style that gave him a slightly bad boy look but his reputation was that of one of the most desirable males at her school.

"I see you had once again outdone your self in archery today. Our sensei had spoken highly of you and wishes for you to take part in a few community events that require your skills." He watched as Kagome lightly blushed from the angle he had of her.

"Thank you Satoru-kun." (Japanese name meaning 1) "daybreak," 2) "enlightened," 3) "fast learner," 4) "knowledgeable," 5) "perceptive," 6) "persuasive," 7) "understanding," or 8) "wise.")

She studied him for a second. "Was there something else on your mind?" She could hear her friends giggling while they watched her interact with the attractive male.

"Very perceptive of you Kagome-chan. I also would like to know if you could help me with my own archery, my aim seems off as of late still. I am also hoping I could walk you home today if your not busy." He gave her a light smile while he heard Kagome's friends surround them.

"Kagome-chan is very available today. You know Satoru-chan, she hasn't been out much, you two should go together with us this Friday night. In fact I will readily inform Hojo today to get over his obsession with Kagome so he can be one of our dates. Oh! This is so exciting!" Yuka babbled about as she scooted Kagome closer to Satoru.

"And very dreamy. Its about time that Kagome has some romance in her life now that Kouga and the two-timer InuYasha are both out of her life. Kagome needs a real man, one that compliments her beauty and you two are so fitting together." Ayumi added in with a dreamy look as she looked at the pair.

Kagome turned into a raspberry as a sweat drop formed on her head. "Eh? Umm thank you for the offer Satoru-kun but I have yet to pick up my brother from school. He had a rip in his pants pocket, so he had lost his money. I wouldn't want you to have walk all over town."

"Its no problem at all Kagome-chan, it only strengthens it. I can't consider myself a gentleman if I left you without an escort home. It gives us time together any ways. The Higurashi Shrine is a bit of a distance from here and I wouldn't want you unprotected, even though we both know you are quite able to defend your self. Lets continue you to walk so we don't hold up your brother for too long." His charming smile shone and many girls swooned, even Kagome's friends, while she remained with a light blush.

"Thank you again Satoru-kun." Kagome gave a small bow in respect.

Bankotsu let them get a little ahead of him and continued to follow her energy signature. He noticed that her friends soon left her side going in a separate direction. They soon approached the school he had been watching. Soon a younger boy approached in his black school uniform, lightly resembling Kagome. He figured this would be her brother she spoke of. He watched as the boy also teased Kagome about her lacking love-life but straight out told the guy that InuYasha is way cooler in his eyes. He watched as Kagome quickly bonked her brother on the head in reprimand.

"Kagome-one-san, I forgot to tell you that a halberd arrived today. They dug it up from where Mt. Hakurei used to be. They donated it to the shrine." He watched as Kagome's eyes got large.

'A halberd from Mt. Hakurei?' She thought. 'Could it be Bankotsu's Banryu. If it is then wouldn't that mean they would have come across his remains if their was any left of him. Or would that make his spirit restless and come looking for his Banryu?' She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head, reminding her self of her company that is walking with them.

Bankotsu noticed that they have been steadily getting closer to his halberd, he could sense it. 'At least I know where it is, I will grab it if I need it. I doubt I can carry it around in this day and age without attracting attention. At least if its at her shrine then he felt it would be in good hands.'

His eyes kept traveling over her curvy, toned form and the back and forth movement of her skirt as it teased him, never revealing what he wanted a glimpse of. He could hear them lightly chatter, oblivious of his presence. He could hear the older male invite her and her brother to a swim party at his parent's estate. Her brother immediately said yes before his older sister could possibly decline.

He noticed this girl seems to attract quite a few suitors without even trying. He knew Naraku had a questionable amount of lust for the girl, and he himself couldn't deny he found a few of her qualities and figure quite attractive.

He began to keep his distance from them once the crowds began thinning out. He started to take alternate routes, going down side streets and alleys to avoid detection. Soon they reached what look like an area for homes. He watched as they turned into a shrine and began up the steps. Reading the sign he figured this is where she lived. Once they disappeared at the top he began his own ascent of the many steps.

Thankfully he had clothes on of this era and a black bag to carry his own actual clothing. Someone had left it behind in park he awoke in. He kept his hair in its customary braid. The "youth" marking on his forehead, a four-pointed purple star/cross, is still there also. Black uniform pants, black mens loafers, white button down and mens blue uniform jacket. He didn't bother wearing the tie.

Once he reached the top he watched as they disappeared inside the house. He casually strolled around as he looked across the shrine grounds at the various visitors and then noticed the shrine keeper trying to sell different trinkets and babbles. Curiosity won so he walked over that way hoping to learn something useful. As he got closer he noticed the fake replicas of the Sacred Jewel with a scroll attached to it. Upon opening it up he noticed that it was the history of the jewel and that it states Kagome's name in there, and how she is a time-traveling priestess. Deciding to read it while the old man was busy he read over the story that he live a part of, finding it to be quite captivating.

(I'm keeping everything the same in the anime to the very end minus Kagome returning to live in the Feudal era. She remembers everything but the well was sealed so she now continues to go on with life, playing the role of a normal teenager but still isn't much like her trio of friends. She holds on to the hope of seeing one of her friends who might have survived the 500 years. Kagome is 18, just like at the end of the series and attends her last year of high school before college. I'm going to pretend that Bankotsu turned 18 already. Look up the information on InuYasha Wiki, it will tell you everything.)

Bankotsu finished reading, satisfied and finding truth in what little detail it gave. He now understood more of the situation than when he had been alive last time. This time he wanted to play it safe and not die. His curiosity of this futuristic era is astounding. Although he knew it might not be very safe letting Kagome know that he is once again alive, he decided that he couldn't let an opportunity go wasted when she is his best chance to survive and learn more of what happened.

He watched her go out back with the male, Satoru, while her brother played with a white and black ball, showing much skill in handling it. He snuck around the buildings and then finally made it in a tree where he could watch the priestess interact and teach her supposed student. He didn't buy the act one bit and from the looks of it he knew Kagome was at the least suspicious but figured she was humoring the male for now. He studied the males form compared to Kagome and watched as he purposefully messed it up in order to keep Kagome's attention on his person.

An hour later found Bankotsu glaring at the male. He continued to glare daggers from the shadows of the tree while he watched the priestess and her competition play a shooting game to sharpen their archery skills. The priestess always did better but that was to be expected due to the life she once lived. He strengthened his glare on the male when he heard the priestess's soft laughter blowing on the wind. His victim stiffened even further and scanned the area looking for the source making his hair stand on end.

Growling slightly to him self he went back to focusing on the object of his desires. He knew many other males are attracted to her but ever since he began to show his interest in her, the majority of them backed down, knowing that they are not competition against him and not wishing to be on his bad side. If he really desired to, he could be a top athlete at the school. Having spent time studying his ancestors he found that some of them were demon and other human and that he himself is about a quarter demon.

When he met Kagome, he knew something was different about her. She felt more pure than any human blood, the complete opposite of a demon. Having learned about her, he was not shocked to find that she lived on a Shinto Shrine, in fact he expected it and was pleased to know she has great skills in archery and other various things. He often wondered if she knew of his partially demonic blood or that demons exist, but if he had to guess then he would say yes due to certain facts like the mysterious fire that also mysteriously took out some fireman 3 years ago, or her 'illness' periods, when she came off to be of perfect health and very fit. He noticed the disappearing scars on her legs and arms but never mentioned them, knowing that she would just excuse it as something else. His other evidence is the tales they tell at the shrine and the story that comes with the Sacred Jewel babble. He would bet that it was her grandfather that made them and that his family did not know that he was selling her secret on those trinkets of his.

He studied her from the corner of his eye, sweeping across her form while giving off a light smirk, his eyes twinkled mysteriously as a few thoughts entered his mind. Pulling the string taunt as he aimed and then let it fly as it hit the bulls eye. All he had to do now is find more reasons to have her by him, more like excuses, until she is drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She will be a challenge but for now the first step is to get her to want to be in his company and openly invite him to join her or come up with a rhythm, like walking her home from school and serving at school and community events together.

He wasn't fibbing earlier when he said their teacher had spoken highly of her, he just gave a few gentle pushes in the right direction to lead the conversation and actions in the way he wanted them to go. Remembering how easy it was to bring up a couple events that she would do well in and letting their teacher take it from there he had to remember to remind him self a well earned pats on the back.

The next hour continued like that until it came to be time that he headed back. He used one of his motorcycles to get to school today and was certain that it was still parked there. He smoothly grabbed Kagome's hand, keeping eye contact with her, enjoying the blush that formed while he gave a slight bow and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, then stood straight and released her hand after giving a promise to see her at school.

He walked off the shrine grounds, feeling the intense glare still on him, he smirked, knowing he must have pissed off whoever it was that had been spying on them all day. Looking at the sun as it neared sunset he thought back to his time spent with Kagome and her family. Feeling like he is being followed he took out a small hand held mirror from his messenger bag and gave a small glance to see who all was behind him. Finding a few pedestrians casually walking along he took note of their appearance to store for further reference should he recognize any of them later on along his walk.

He made it about halfway to the school when he spotted a familiar figure ahead of him. He walked up to a group of guys wearing the same uniform as him. The guys noticed him and gave him a greeting while the one he was paying attention to just smirked at him.

"Masa. Walk with me." They fell into a companionable walk as they set pace with the rest of the guys following behind.

"Just return from your afternoon with Higurashi-san?" Masa, () strolled with him, letting his curiosity seeping into his voice lightly. His build was similar to Satoru, with muscle hidden underneath his uniform. The difference being his face is more narrow but not overly so, and his black hair had purple highlights that shone in the light. His dark eyes had a red shadow to them when you study them close. They were also the same height. His dark hair was gelled into downward spikes while his bangs were swept to the side. His uniform is styled in the same loose way when they are outside of school. He also wore a black necklace and stylish black watch.

"Yeah. I invited her to my parent's estate for a pool party. We are also going out Friday night with her friends. You should join and be one of their dates." He suggested.

Masa smirked, "Heh, I think her friend Ayumi is cute. She is still available right?" Seeing the nod his smirk widened to a grin. As he thought of something he let a coy smile show.

"How did you get Higurashi-san to let you walk her home, or even join you at home judging by how long you were gone." He watched the secretive smile grace the face of Satoru.

"I told her my aim was off in my archery." They both chuckled at that. Anyone that knows of Satoru would know he has great accuracy skills.

"She didn't believe it did she?" Thouroughly amused.

"Not a chance. She just merely played along. I'm sure she was on to me the second I started praising her. I talked to our Sensai today and with a little pushing in the right direction from me, I had our Sensai all over the topic of me and Kagome-chan doing some extracurricular activities around the community where our skills are most proficient. It was an easy task and even though I knew she was already suspicious she was blushing the entire time. Her younger brother Souta helped me with getting her to go to the pool party and inside for a snack before we practiced our archery. I left her blushing at her doorstep when I left." Remembering the fond memory of kissing her hand and seeing her blush he let it replay until he caught movement in front of him.

Masa had been waving his hand in front of Satoru until he finally came back to earth from where ever he had been. "Day dreaming already?" He joked. "So what else?"

"I need some kids from the junior high age to also come to accompany Souta, her younger brother. I plan on inviting our cousin for starters. Also someone had been following us the entire time. I am not entirely cetain if its me or her that they are interested in but they also followed me off the shrine grounds and I wouldn't doubt that they are still around. I can still feel the hard glare they gave me." He let his information roll around in Masa's head while they continued on for a while in companionable silence.

They were nearing the school grounds when Masa thought of something. "Oh a fight is scheduled tonight as a challenge to you from Yoichi (Japanese name meaning "bewitching/seductive first (son)," 2) "clear/sun/pride first (son)," 3) "foreign/ocean first (son)," and 4) "participating first (son).") He had spotted you walking home with Higurashi-san, it pissed him off. Its not to determine the right to pursue Higurashi-san, just his way of hoping to relieve his anger with you."

"Hm. I'm guessing its at the underground spot then. Very well I can amuse him for tonight. He won't win but maybe I can keep his smug grin off his face for a while." He paused in silent contemplation. "I'm guessing its in the usual place underground around the same time?"

"Yeah, its still open fight night but his is specifically to you." They were quiet until they arrived at school.

"We will meet back here in an hour, be ready. I better get home then and change my outfit to something more fitting. We need to keep Kagome-chan from findinng out about these dealings, I doubt she would care to hear about any of this." He looked at all of his guys and watched them all nod in agreement. They all fot on their bikes and drove off.

Bankotsu waited until they left and went inside the school to look around. Having figured out how long an hour is he strolled around for 45 minutes then went outside to wait for then men to come back. Finally they arrived all on their back, just before an hour was up. He had to think quick on how he is going to follow them without getting spotted or even keep up. Not seeing any alternatives he quickly sprinted off after them when they left once again. He just hoped it wasn't a long way, he wasn't sure he could keep up with them.

After running a few miles after them he could see them pull into an area that people parked their vehicles. He finally caught up and found them coming out from their the same way they went in. He caught his breath and then followed silently behind as they descended down the steps in the walkway. He had been down here a couple times and found it was called a train station and these faster vehicles are trains. He watched as the group waited for the train to leave and then quickly jump down on to the tracks, not many people had noticed and no one bothered to wonder what they could be doing on the tracks. The disappeared down the tunnel. Bankotsu watched them and went on himself. To his surprise he could see a dim light other than their flashlights.

He quickly dropped to the floor when they shined the flashlight his way to see if any followed. While down there he could feel a vibration in the tracks and looked behind him to see another train unloading the passengers. He looked back at the door and found it shut. He walked back up there and crept along the wall and found it empty. Hearing noise inside he went up the steps just as the train went by. He listened against the door and could hear multiple voices talking, shouting and singing. A bell dinged and the cheers and boos were sounded. He opened the door and quietly walked in. Seeing a sign that remembered to be the 'men's bathroom' he walked in and then went to one of the stalls passing different guys, some patching up their buddies from previous fights and others just going about their business.

He began stripping and donned his hakamas and feet guards (idk what they are called) then undid his braid, straightened it out and braided it again. After neatly setting his clothes back into the bag he exited the stall and went to look at himself in the mirror. He splashed water on himself and used the soap to wash himself of the built scum. Satisfied he left and went out the door and watched the fights while shielding his bangs as he looked for any familiar faces. That's when he noticed more than one area of fighting. He found a dozen and began to casually walk around, keeping an eye out for the males while listening for the rules and watched as the different opponents fight.

A lot of time went by until he heard a loud commotion and the calling of Satoru, Yoichi, Masa, and a few other names. He briskly went through the croud not caring who he shoved out of his way or bumped into male or female. Finally reaching the ruckus he watched as Satoru and Masa with their group of guys looked right at another group.

"So Yoichi, my cousin here, Masa, tells me that you asked for me to knock you down a few paces on the ego ladder." Satoru smirked lightly, knowing he could get under the other guys skin.

The guy spat at him before talking. "You wish. Its you who needs to be put in your place. I lay claim to Higurashi-san and you must be a baka to ignore that claim."

"Is that the best you can do bastard. Like Satoru would ever listen to anything you say. In fact he just had a pleasant afternoon with Higurashi-san. They already have plans in the near future along with many other ones. You should just give up, your no match for him by any means." Masa quirked a grin as he verbally hit a few nerves with the idiot across from him.

Satoru just kept lightly smirking while he watched the guys face get red in anger. He studied his appearance, the black bandana around his forehead, orange eyes, green tinted hair dark hair, muscular build from lifting but still slender physique. He wore a dark forest green jacket that he had entirely unzipped, black hakamas and black boots. They guy stood a couple inches taller than him but that in no way intimidated him.

His own attire consisted gray jogging pants, black sneakers and a black beater. His cousin wore maroon jogging pants, with white stripes running down the sides, white sneakers, and a white beater with matching maroon jacket with the white stripes. He also donned a white headband with a maroon stripe to keep his bangs out of they way. His other men dressed similar to them. All physically built, not lacking anywhere.

"You lie. She would never waste her time with a cockroach like him. I will ask her myself, I need a date this coming weekend anyways." He smirked feeling smug until he noticed it didn't affect them at all as the guys across from him looked like they had a juicy secret.

"Go ahead and ask her if you want. For now I'm getting bored of this chit chat. You challenged me to a fight so how are we going to do this. One on one or your guys vs my guys. Your choice since you called the challenge. Only one rule, we kept this from Kagome-chan, she would not approve of fighting, and it would do neither of us no good for her to know of the underground world just yet if ever.

"Agreed then. Your guys vs. my guys. BACK UP PEOPLE!" He glared at the people surrounding them, making sure they had more than enough room to fight.

Bankotsu stood up by the front of the crowd as he watched them all get into their stances except Satoru and Masa who just continued to stand their casually studying their opponents. Yoichi feeling insulted charged in the second the bell was rung, his guys following a second later. Satoru dodged all the punches thrown at him and began blocking them all effectively but with Yoichi's rage growing towards him he soon had too put more effort into it and soon they were all over the ring, both throwing punches and kicks. Satoru sent a right hook then swooped down turning his towards the left then jabbing Yoichi in the ribs with his right elbow. He pivoted on his foot and quickly dropped down to the ground and sweeping his feet out from under him.

Yoichi having enough of this, used this to his advantage and propelled himself towards Satoru and began sending a series of fast punches into his abdomen, catching him off balanced. Satoru feel backwards and caught himself sending a quick kick upwards catching Yoichi under the jaw then sweeping his feet out from under him and quicly pouncing onto him sending a strong punch into his mid section. Yoichi kneed him in the stomach and sent him over his head and onto his back. They both quickly got up lightly panting then charged once again tapping into their demonic power. Satoru held him in a strong headlock while Yoichi locked his legs. Satoru felt his circulation slowing his legs and increased his power into the headlock.

Masa meanwhile had taken out his opponent and was helping battle the rest of the opponents while keeping tabs on his cousin. Watching as he began to choke out Yoichi. It looked more like a wrestling match with them than freestyle fighting.

Yoichi began seeing dots appear even as he upped his strength. His grip slowly weakened and soon Satoru got out of it and swiftly kicked him across the space as he let go of his head lock. He quickly descended on Yoichi got a few good jabs in before the bell sounded and he was claimed victor. He stretched his muscles as he watched Yoichi get up stiffly, making sure he didn't try anything dirty behind his back. Both teams regrouped while Satoru let his smug smirk fall into place while he began watching the other fights.

Bankotsu, seeing that the excitement was over he looked around and thought of getting a few rounds in himself. Cracking his knuckles he found a team of 3 calling for any challengers. He headed over to them. "Oi! So you want someone to kick you asses?" He called.

The group looked him over before the leader finally replied. "Where is your team?"

"Don't have one and don't need one. I can kick your asses easy enough, just tell me the rules." His ever-present smirk in place while he studied his opponents.

"Fine, your misfortune. Gotta throw in at least $600, no killing, no weapons." Bankotsu dug in his bag and pulled out some currency he knew would be way more than $600.

"This coin alone is over 500 years old. Add that up your self. I'm certain its quite rare and worth a lot more than $600. I will hold on to it my self. You can beat it out of my grasp." He briefly showed them the coin and then held it in his fist and kept his bag over his shoulder.

The bell rang and his opponents quickly surrounded him. He briefly noticed that Satoru, Masa, their guys and Yoichi and his guys were all watching right up front. He blocked the first punch and dodged the other, letting it hit the other guy while he kneeled down and punched one guy and kicked the other all in one fluid movement and changed his balance to knock the other guy onto his ass. He stood up and noticed the first two rushing him from both sides and jumped up once they reached him. Their attacks hit each other as he swung his left leg around and hit them both in the head sending them in the directions they came from and then forming a fist and busting the third guy in the head.

All three got up and began to send a series of kicks and punches at him, only grazing him at the most while he blocked, let them hit each other and sent his own attacks. Getting bored he swung his right leg around in a powerful kick and in a circular motion the he sent them all sprawling to the ground. He watched them while he gave off a yawn to show his boredom to everyone. His opponents seeing this became enraged and their attacks became messy. Another minute later Bankotsu knocked them out. The bell rung a few seconds later and he was announced the victor and given the $600. He left the area, headed to the bathroom to wash up and change.

He walked out of the bathroom noticing Satoru, Masa, and their men headed towards the exit. He left ahead of them, not feeling like following them anymore. He exited on to the tracks after making sure a train wasn't about to go by. He began his walk along the tracks to the platform and then jumped up. He could hear the men behind him, walking at a faster pace. He walked towards the stair and then up the steps until he reached the walkway and stopped. He focused on Banryu's energy signature to figure out which way to go. He heard the men calling in his direction and turned around to see if it is him they are calling out to.

They were looking straight at him, stopped about ten feet away. "Can I help you?" He asked. He was truly curious. What business did they have with him?

"We didn't catch your name. I'm guessing you are also new to the area since we don't recognize you." Satoru spoke first. Masa looked slightly stunned about something.

"Bankotsu. And Yes you could and could not say I'm new to the area. I've been around here for ages yet in another way I am entirely foreign since its been years that I have truly been here." Being a bit cryptic, leaving it for them to figure out. Masa's face went from stunned to disbelieving. He had an idea as to what it is.

Satoru seemed speechless for a moment before he realized he didn't tell him their names. "We are-"

"Satoru, Masa and whoever the rest of you are. I already knew before the fights. Its been pleasant talking but your delaying my plans for tonight. Take good care of Kagome and my Banryu for me. I trust that you won't touch unless you have a death wish to fulfill. See you around." Then he disappeared into the throngs of people, leaving them wide-eye and frozen. He headed back to the shrine wanting to get some rest finally.


	2. Storms of Passion

Internet went out yesterday, had a few bad storms producing tornadoes but lucky for you! This chapter is 11 pages and has LIME content!

Satoru lay awake in bed that night. He couldn't get that guy out of his head. He kept repeating the conversation in his head. _They were yelling 'Hey!' and 'Wait up!', not having a name to call the guy by. Finally her turned around and looked at them like he wasn't certain they were calling after him. He watched as the guy talked to them._

_"Can I help you?" He asked. He had a curious look at him. Satoru noticed that Masa had been quiet ever since they had spotted him fighting some idiot group._

_He realized no one is going to speak so he said the only thing that came to mind. "We didn't catch your name. I'm guessing you are also new to the area since we don't recognize you." Which is true, he hadn't given anyone his name and with such easy to spot characteristics it is also true they have never seen him before. He wasn't certain why Masa felt compelled to follow this guy but he had a feeling that he is about to find out and fast._

"_Bankotsu. And yes you could and could not say I'm new to the area. I've been around here for ages yet in another way I am entirely foreign since it's been years that I have truly been here." That had definitely thrown him through a loop. He was stumped on what to say before he noticed he hasn't introduced them selves. He looked at Masa and noticed he looked like he had seen a ghost._

"_We are-"_

"_Satoru, Masa and whoever the rest of you are. I already knew before the fights. It's been pleasant talking but your delaying my plans for tonight. Take good care of Kagome and my Banryu for me. I trust that you won't touch unless you have a death wish to fulfill. See you around." Then he disappeared into the throngs of people, leaving them wide-eye and frozen. That's when he also realized that he had left it open and which not to touch, Kagome or his halberd or maybe both._

Masa has yet to speak to him. He went silent, unable to find words to talk from some big shock. All he himself could figure out is that this is the same guy that Masa had told him about earlier. At least he claims to be him and it also made him wonder if this is who has been following him. It doesn't answer why he would be glaring at him while he is with Kagome since it sounded like they were on opposite sides. Unless he had hidden feelings for her and was unable act on them.

Finally at some point that night he got a text from Masa to meet him at Higurashi Shrine before they went to school. He then text back his confirmation and went back into thought. In the morning they will look around the shrine until Kagome and her brother come out and then take them to school on their bikes. He sighed. He drifted off to a restless sleep, his mind still twirling with all the possibilities.

Bankotsu finally made it to the shrine. He walked across the yard and looked at the house, seeing all the lights off. He wanted to find a way in and maybe gain more knowledge about her. He found a window open on the second story by the tree. He quietly climbed and looked around the room and found it to be Kagome's. He balanced on the window ledge and silently jumped on to the floor.

For some reason he felt something towards her. He has been for a long time even though they were on opposite sides. 500 years in the past she was an enigma to him and now in her present time she is still an enigma. They had met on neutral ground, him coming from 10 years in the past, being dead that entire time and her coming from 500 years in the future hadn't even been born yet. Looking back, he never would have imagined any of this. The girl had no idea he once again existed, not as dead or a restless spirit, but actually alive after 500+ years, and he feels inhuman. His senses more alert, his body even stronger than his already inhuman strength he had and his endurance even better yet.

He pulled out her chair and set it down by the bed while he watched her sleep, bathed in the moonlight. He reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, uncertain of his own actions and why he even felt compelled to do so but he knew one thing, it felt good.

Finally pulling himself away he noticed a 'book' labeled 'journal'. Opening it up he scanned over the contents. Finding the material easy to read he began reading. Hours ticked by and the moon had made its peak and began to descend. The sky slowly started to lighten up while the birds began to chirp, trying to get the first worm of the day. Looking up and finding Kagome still resting, he memorized the page and set it back down on the desk before getting up and pushing her chair back into its spot.

Before he could leave, a loud annoying noise started so go off. He looked at the contraption seeing the characters 5:00 AM on it, he quickly jumped into the tree, hiding in the shade. Patiently waiting for her to leave for the day so he could sneak back in and continue reading her journal.

He watched as two familiar figures showed up on their motorcycles and began walking around. Hearing a distant rumble, Bankotsu looked up into the sky and found dark rain clouds rolling in. Hoping that Kagome would hurry up before it started to rain he kept a silent vigil over the shrine, mainly watching the two males that had shown up.

Seeing Kagome run out the door with her brother and briefly speak with the guys before she climbed on behind Satoru and Souta climbed on behind Masa, they both took off and were soon out of sight. Her grandfather had finished sweeping and walked out with her mother and left. Knowing that no one else lived here, he crept into the house once they were all out of sight.

He washed his clothes and took a shower; he wrapped a towel around his waist and set to the task of braiding his hair. Letting his clothes air out, he made himself comfy on her bed and went back to reading in her journal. At about mid day he finished. He walked around the room, finding photos of her different friends from the present and future. Looking on her desk he found more journals.

Opening one up, he found that it was from three years ago. Intrigued he went back to reading, learning all about her travels through the well and back again. He had to admit, she adapted quite fast having come from a community where demons have gone down in numbers, many not of pure blood or even full demon. He couldn't believe his luck at having the entire family gone. A few hours ticked by and he took a nap. He woke up and listened to the noises in the house. Taking a look outside he found that no one has returned. He began exploring the house and found a few unused rooms and a lower half. Taking the journal with him he went down the steps and looked around. Finding it clean he sat down, and continued his reading.

He didn't stop until he could hear the younger brother enter the house. Waiting for a few minutes he still didn't hear Kagome's voice. Listening to the conversation he heard his mom say, "Kagome had extra activities after school." Then he heard Souta reply, "But I have the bus and train passes." He could hear the worry creep into his voice. It went silent before the mother finally replied, "That's not good and in this weather too. Her friend Satoru-kun had given me his cell phone number. I will give him a call and see if he knows anything."

Silence reigned until he could hear a voice that sounded remarkably like the guy Satoru. "Hi Satoru-kun. Its Kagome and Souta's mother." He could faintly pick up on the voice replying. Wanting to hear better, he crept up the steps. "Well I was wondering if you have seen Kagome, or if you are with her." Bankotsu could hear him now.

Satoru replied, "Not since our classes. We had separate activities after school. Would you like me to find her for you?"

"If it's not too much to ask then yes please. Souta just arrived home a few minutes ago without her and he has their train and bus passes. In this weather she would be drenched and if she was walking alone she could attract unwanted attention. I just want to make sure she is safe." Worry began to creep into her mother.

Hearing them end the phone call Bankotsu figured he would wait a while and if she still doesn't show up he would track her down himself. He settled back into reading the book while he waited.

Satoru walked down the halls with quick strides, walking with a purpose in mind. It seemed to keep people from approaching him. Spotting Masa and the guys situated on a table in the commons he approached them and looked around to see if he spotted Kagome anywhere.

Masa looked up from the book he was reading and greeted him. "Hey Satoru. Something wrong?"

Satoru continued to look around while he responded. "Kagome's mother called and said Souta returned home without her and he had the bus and train passes. She asked if I could find her and bring her home my self. Have you seen her?"

Masa arched a brow at him. "She already left several minutes ago alone. She was wearing a light brown trench coat and had the dark blue umbrella our school sells. Want any help finding her?"

Satoru shook his head and began to leave, headed to his locker to grab his stuff and leave. "No, I will try and search for her energy signature. I'm gunna grab my stuff and go." He waved as he left. He rushed to his locker and grabbed both of his jackets. Donning his bike jacket and shoving his needed books into his bag he left.

As he walked out of the building the rain poured. He took out the umbrella and rushed to his motorcycle and opened up the seat, placing the extra jacket inside while taking his helmet out and shoving his messenger bag into his motorcycle bag on the left side and folded up the umbrella and put it away in there. He turned the key in the ignition and zoomed off, careful to not hydroplane as he went along.

Catching Kagome's energy signature he found it several blocks away. He continued on picking up speed to reach her fast he began to notice the slightly shady area he had entered. It was still full of shops and a good place while busy but when businesses are closed or people are not around it became a bit dangerous.

Kagome had left school once her activities were done for the day. She spotted Masa in the commons and gave a light wave while she donned her light brown trench coat and took out her umbrella as she left school. Cursing lightly, she couldn't find her passes. With a slight slump in her shoulders knowing she had a long walk home today alone and knowing Souta would have left school by now and be home or close to it.

Opening the door she walked out into the pouring rain, careful not to step into any puddles. Briskly walking she headed down the sidewalks in a fast paced walk. Several minutes later the rain had made it hard to see as it pounded furiously. The wind began to gust as she looked around trying to find where she was. Finding the street sign, she squinted to see what it read. 'Just my luck, I missed my turn.' She turned left and walked across the street noticing the street lights already on.

Everything looked so gloomy today, like the weather changed the mood. Taking another deep sigh she tried to see through the rain as it relentlessly pounded. She passed by people fleeing to their cars or hurrying down the sidewalk trying to get indoors. Others going inside the different shops that littered the streets. She didn't pay any of them much attention, just hoping she can get home a lot sooner.

Oblivious to the events around her she didn't really notice the group of guys at the entrance to the ally. Probably since and awning to some place was right there and figured it was just more people waiting for the storm to let up. She looked up when she felt her umbrella bump something and notice she bumped into a person.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said apologetically. She went to side step and go around but their was another person in front of her. The rain finally began to calm down she took note of absentmindedly. "Excuse me. Can I please pass?" All she got is male laughter all around her. She closed her umbrella with a click of a button and notice a bunch of guys had surrounded her. She took a step back while she placed her umbrella into her messenger bag while grabbing her dagger and slipping it in her sleeve.

"I don't see what is so funny when I kindly ask to pass by. I'm practically drenched, I've had a long day now if you would stop being such jerks I will gladly leave!" She ranted. Some habits never leave. After three years being around obnoxious, egotistical males, it becomes second nature.

A guy from behind her started to speak in a deep voice. "We got ourselves a feisty one! I wonder how much fight she has in her?" They all laughed.

Another guy added, "I love it when they try to fight!"

Then another said, "And what a nice set of lungs!"

The guys kept laughing while the guy second guy in front of her chimed in, "I love the screamers! It makes it so thrilling!"

She bit her lip and readied her dagger while she took a fighting stance. This only heightened their laughs. Hearing a guy try step forward she quickly ducked while the guy grabbed air. She whipped her dagger out and pivoted on the balls of her feet and in a flash the guy that moved had a deep cut on his leg squirting blood, splattering drops on her outfit and across her face.

As another made a move to kick her, she grabbed his leg and stabbed him, pushing him off balance on his ass. That had injured the two behind her, she still had one on her right and two in front of her. Looking at them they began to radiate anger until the one she first bumped into became smug.

"HAHA. Lucky shots. I doubt with those swift moves you could take all three of us on. You merely gave them leg wounds anyways. Now lets get down to business miss.."

"If your expecting a name your not getting it." 'Is it so much to ask to just get home. All I want is to be nice and warm after a hot shower and drinking hot tea. Damn jerks.' She noticed the first two guys moved and then the guy that was standing on her right quickly kicked her in the mid section while the second guy grabbed her from behind. Using this to her advantage she jumped up and twisted her body to kick the first guy twice in the face with both feet and propelled off him to send a flurry of kicks to the third guy. Then seeing that the guys she got with her dagger are up again she twisted her body around and knocked the guy she stabbed back down and continued with her swing until she made an impact on the one she cut real deep. Instead of stopping there she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed real hard.

A punch from the left side knocked her loose and she brought her right hand down and stabbed the guy holding her in the hip. He dropped her on the ground and she had to dodge a kick from the left. She then got kicked in the ribs real hard and it sent her sprawling on to her back. Opening her eyes, wincing slightly she quickly tried to catch another kick aimed at her face but even with her resistance it still made impact.

She didn't notice the sound of an engine coming down the street. Neither did the guys who by now were getting real pissed at her. She finally got back on to her feet and stood up trying to get back into a stance to defend her self but wasn't fast enough as she got hit in the left jaw and another powerful kick in the stomach and in mid motion of falling backwards again she got a powerful slam of fist in the spot and went flying into the alley, skidding slightly to a stop.

She held her stomach, surprised that she still had her dagger in her hand. She got back up and looked at her opponents and decided to rush them. Taking off full speed at the one directly in front of her, intent on getting him with her knife. Her attempt was failed as one guy tripped her and another roughly grabbed her by the hair, getting fist full. She scrambled to get her balance.

Thankfully someone yelled at them from behind the guys before they sent another fist at her. With them briefly distracted she took the opportunity and cut the guys arm, causing him to yell out in pain and release her.

Satoru had a bad feeling when he could sense her energy fluctuating. Thankfully the storm let up and he could tell he is getting close. Seeing a group of men on the sidewalk he slowed down feeling her energy in the area. He stopped his bike just as he noticed a flash of light brown clothing and raven hair. Getting a closer look he was pissed at the sight he found. Kagome is surrounded by five men and currently being held by her hair.

"Hey you god damn bastards!" He yelled at them as he approached, hiding his anger under a calculating gaze. He got his reward when they all looked his way, giving Kagome enough of a distraction as he watched her slice the guy's arm open which led to him letting go. Wanting to keep the attention on him instead of them reprimanding her he spoke again. "You guys must be a bunch of losers if it takes five of you to take on one school girl. Maybe it's the school girls these days, they must be a better opponent than the average scum of the streets." Once again the attention was off of Kagome, saving her from any more beating.

"What the fuck do you want? Can't you see we're busy here?" He heard one of them say.

"Sure I can but you see you made a wrong move." He took his helmet off and heard the gasps from the guys at recognizing him. "You chose to mess with a girl that I'm friends with. If you don't scram now, there is going to be hell to pay sooner than later. Now if you will kindly leave I won't use any force on you for now."

Kagome had a look of relief on her face as she kept her eyes on him. He watched as they roughly shoved her at him and took off as fast as they could, helping each other as they tried to make a fast exit. He caught her in his arms, careful of the dagger. He let a sigh out he didn't know he was holding. Relaxing he tilted her face to look up at him, wiping away the smudges and taking in the scuffs to her complexion. He realized that this is the first time he has held her. He wished it was under different circumstances but he will take what he can get.

"How bad did they hurt you? Nothing is broken or anything serious?" Watching her shake her head slightly to shake off the lingering shock.

She straightened before she answered. "I don't think so minus a few ribs that I think might be cracked. Just mainly bruises, nothing all that bad. Thank you for your help, I'm not certain I would have lasted much longer. I don't have much real life experience with hand-to-hand combat, just mainly sparring." She smiled at him, a light blush from whatever embarrassment she if feeling.

He returned the smile while he moved a stray hair, still gazing down at her. "Its not a problem. I'm glad I got here when I did. If it wasn't for your family giving me a call and Masa's memory, I'm not sure I would have gotten here soon enough."

"Oh. I will have to remember to thank them all. Um, can I ask you a question?" Seeing him nod she continued. "Why did those guys run off so fast when they had seen it was you?"

The look of concentration spread across his face. On one hand he can just say because of his well know reputation but on the other hand he could come out with the fact that those guys know he has demon blood in him and has a strong reputation. "Its because they recognize who I am and what I am." Deciding to leave it at that.

"I never knew you were so well known outside of school that a group of lowlifes would know about you. I guess that just shows I don't know you as well as I thought I did." She mumbled the last part, looking like she wanted to say something but she bit her lip and didn't press any further.

He lightly chuckled before he made to move her towards the bike. "Well come on, lets get you home and dry so we can look at the damage. He already have blood splattered on your face and clothing. Tisk tisk, you should learn to be more clean when you take on a group of thugs." He joked. He picked up her discarded bag and guided her to the bike offering her a helmet and dry jacket.

After securing her bag in the right pouch and tucking her trench coat under the seat, he got on after making sure there helmets are secure. Feeling her weight on the bike and her arms wrapping around him he took off to the shrine.

Kagome felt so glad to be home after such a long day. She put her trench coat back on and brought his inside to wash since they got soaked again. They grabbed their stuff off the bike and headed inside, immediately confronted by a worried family.

"Kagome!" They all shouted.

"Oh dear, you have blood all over your face and coat! What happened?" Her mother's worried eyes going all over her form. She took off Kagome's trench coat and got Satoru's jacket she was wearing, making a mental note to clean them right away. She was relieved to see no more blood on her other clothes.

"Its not my blood. I got surrounded by five guys and used the dagger that Sango had given me as a going away present. It came in real handy. Satoru found me and the guys scrammed right after they had seen him." She explained, hoping her mother wouldn't notice the bruises, cracked rips and slightly scuffed skin. "Mama, do we have any clothes Satoru-kun can borrow after he takes a shower? We're soaked."

Her distraction worked as her mother nodded and went about getting everything set. Kagome led Satoru upstairs and to the bathroom and grabbed him a fresh towel and wash cloth. After he gave his thanks she exited the bathroom and went to her bedroom to take off her wet clothes. She slipped on a robe and picked up clothes then knocked lightly on the door and gathered his wet stuff.

Hearing the water turn on she headed to the basement to work on the stains. Finding the jacket and coat down there she went to work, never knowing of the eyes that watched her every move. Finishing up with the stains she went up stairs and washed her hands then collected the clothes to give Satoru to wear until his are dry.

Satoru had finished his shower a few minutes ago and opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist as he looked for Kagome. Kagome on the other hand is off in her own world and went up the steps and bumped right into him, clumsily dropping the clothes.

She muttered an apology quickly and kneeled down to pick the clothes up, toughing a hand in the process. That's when she slowly looked up the arm and found it led to a very toned chest to a handsome face. Her face turned multiple shades of red, turning into a raspberry seeing a still wet Satoru, clad in only a towel and kneeling right in front of her.

"I -uh, I mean to say, -well.. Uh.. Here is your clothes. She quickly scooped up the clothes, now realizing that she is only clad in a silky robe, and took the hand offered to her so she can stand up.

"Thank you Kagome. Should I change in the bathroom?" He smiled lightly, keeping himself from reaching out and kissing.

"Uh, no, you can change in here. It is my room. I shouldn't be long." He walked in and shut the door after she disappeared into the bathroom. Squeezing his fist to ease the temptation running through his body he sighed and began to get dressed.

Ten minutes later the shower turned off. He had looked around her room and found bandages and other supplies. He heard the door open and watched as Kagome grabbed some clothes and quickly went back to the bathroom to change. She came back with her hair pinned up and donning I light pink tank top and grey sweat pants.

"Come sit, I want to take a look at your ribs." He patted her bed. After a second she sat down and slowly lifted her shirt up. She bit her lip while he studied the damage. Right before his eyes the bruising began to disappear and as he poked and felt her ribs he could feel them fixing their self. "Looks like you won't be needing any bandaging, your body has already repaired it self almost." He looked up and noticed she seemed tense as she looked at the door. "Is something wrong Kagome?" He reached up and placed his right hand on her face and guided her to look at him while his left went to her shoulder.

She went back to biting her lip as a worried look crossed her face. That's when he realized what has her so worried. 'How could I have missed it. She doesn't know that I already that she is a priestess with advanced healing abilities. She is probably worried that I'm going to call her a freak or something.' "Oh, never mind." He looked back down and watched as the last of it healed then felt her ribs and felt that they were also repaired. He then scooped her up and held her on his lap, shocking her into looking at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Its time that we talk. I don't want you worried about being your real self around me because I have known for a long time. I wasn't certain for a while but I feel confident you know all about demons and even fought them. It shows with the light scars that have quickly disappeared. Your name is in the stories of the legends from the feudal era, mainly the legend of the Jewel of Four Souls which came out from this scar here." He pointed at the scar on her left side. "I'm certain you must have sensed the demon blood in my veins. I may only be about ¼ demon but it still surges in me and I found a way to access it when I need it. Like finding you today or other times, I can see your energy signature and use it to locate you."

"I just didn't think you knew about it. I didn't even know my name is in the legends and stories, I figured it faded. Everyone has always believed the stories my grandfather came up with for different sicknesses." She looked at her folded hands in her lap. "So you don't think I'm, well -weird or something?"

He chuckled, "weird? I would be a hypocrite. It's not like we're the only ones out there. Masa and my buddies all have a small amount of demon blood. Most of the 'rich' kids have an amount of demon blood, but its because we have human blood that we are allowed to stay."

She nodded in understanding, accepting that answer for now. She looked back up at him with curious eyes that studied his features. Satoru's hand found its way into her hair as he caressed it and once again gazed down at her. The temptation became too much and he went in for the kill as he descended his lips upon hers. The slow moving kiss held a hidden desire for more. As it became more heated she moved in his lap resting a hand on his chest and another behind his shoulder. He moved her legs so they straddled his waist and then after a few moments he lifted her up as he quickly positioned her on the bed with him on top as the kiss strengthened.

They caressed each others bodies as his desire to have more built up. His hands wandered around her body in soft touches. He broke the kiss wanting to explore as he moved them expertly around her neck, sucking lightly in some spots. He moved up and nibbled on her ear and suckled lightly.

Moving his way along her neck and collar bone he went down to her hips and pulled her pants slightly down. He bit and sucked her hip as she squirmed with a slight moan. After riddling both hips with the sensations he brought them he began kissing a line of fire, moving her shirt up as he went, feeling her bodies reaction to him as she lightly grinded on him when her control began to fade.

Finally he reached her breasts and took off her top. Not wanting to be unfair he took off the black shirt he is borrowing and tossed both shirts on the floor. The sight that greeted him made him hard but he knew that he can't go much farther, he didn't want to push her away while he is reeling her in.

Her eyes soaked up the sight of his shirtless body and felt her hands move to touch him. She ran them down his body, feeling his sexy, toned chest, and abs. Her body ached for him, it ached for him to do something to ease its desires.

The second his mouth descended into the valley of her breasts, teasing her nipples through the lacy material of her delicate bra. He pressed up against her, his girth hardening as it began to press against his pants almost fully erected. Her moan sent more waves of desire through her body.

Kagome's body began burning with need, quickly going down the path of desire overload. Wishing to relieve her self she grinded her lower body against his, feeling his man hood pressing against her woman hood. Her hand wandered south as her eyes began to glow as she reached his pants, wanting access to what lay hidden inside. Surprise registered in her body when he stopped her actions and then slowly stopped her own.

He looked right into her eyes, a smirk played on his lips as he shook his head and 'tisked' at her. He stared adoringly down at her while he lightly feathered his touch across her abdomen and breasts, slightly groping them, causing her body to push them into his hands. "I want to save that for another time, for something truly special. This way if you decide you do not wish to be with me or something happened that we are separated, you will still have it. Trust me, at this rate I want to ravish your body but if we did right now, I can guarantee your family will hear us." Seeing her body shudder and react to him again he went back to kissing her lips.

He could hear noise and the smell of food coming from the downstairs and broke from the kiss. "Kagome! Satoru! I have some supper ready for you two!" He pecked her lips and got up, retrieving their shirts and dressing again while straightening their clothing. He straightened his hair while she did the same and they quickly left to the kitchen as their stomachs growled.

"Satoru, we covered your bike with a tarp, there is a chance of hail so I called your mother to tell her where you are. We both recommend that you stay put here tonight instead of trying to ride your bike across town in this weather. We don't want to chance you getting hurt." She smiled and then scooted them into the kitchen for hot tea and oden.


	3. Rivals and maybe allies?

Supper went by uneventful as the two older teenagers acted normally. Kagome's mother suggested they watch a movie or two and Souta jumped at the opportunity to show Satoru their collection. During the 2nd movie he could see that Kagome started to get sleepy. After a few minutes went by he glanced back over and found her asleep sitting up.

He pulled her into his lap while he finished the movie. By the end of the 2nd movie, Souta had also fallen asleep comfortably on the other couch. Carefully he picked her and carried her up the steps. When he got to her door she woke up and sleepily opened her eyes and stared at him. Noticing her stare he gave her a sexy smirk and she once again blushed.

"Satoru, do you mind if I change into something else, I'm sweaty?" She explained.

Arching a brow at her asking him if she can change he nodded. She went to her closet and pulled out a silky white, night gown with spaghetti straps and then she grabbed some fresh panties and left to the bathroom to change. While she went to change he took off his shirt and put on some hakamas they also borrowed to him. She came back in with her clothes and dropped them into the hamper.

Seeing the clothing she remembered their uniforms and sneezed. She immediately went to the bathroom and washed her hands off. Satoru came in and guided her to the bed. "I will get them, you lay down and rest." He then headed down to the basement to fetch their clothing.

Reaching the bottom steps he felt eyes on him and kept on his guard while he grabbed their stuff and began folding it. That's when he heard a familiar voice start speaking to him as he calmly turned around to face the person.

"I thought I heard you upstairs. You better have a good reason as to why you are here and at night no less." Bankotsu wasn't sure why but he felt possessive of the girl, Kagome.

"Then if you have been hearing the conversations upstairs then you would know that I saved Kagome from being raped and beaten, or possibly killed. You also should have heard Mrs. Higurashi tell me that I am to stay for the night due to the storm. I don't see why I should be explaining myself seeing as they don't know you are snooping around in their basement uninvited." He shot back, not letting his temper show.

Bankotsu glared at the man with a slight growl. "Watch your tongue partial demon. You're treading on dangerous territory. You had best be only thinking about staying friends with Kagome cuz once I reveal myself to her as alive and well, I will take her as mine and you won't ever have her. Know your enemy before you drown from biting off more than you can chew."

Satoru finished with the clothing and gathered them up. "I will keep that in mind but it is you that needs to remind your self of your own words. You can keep your Banryu, it doesn't interest me but Kagome is mine already. As interesting as this conversation is I need to return and make sure Kagome hasn't fallen ill." He then left and turned the lights off.

He got back upstairs and entered her room, staring at her form on the bed. Sighing he set the clothing down and moved to her side, feeling her head for a temperature, only finding a small one. She woke up to his touch and looked up with questioning eyes. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head no. "Just concerned for your health. Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow and rest. I can easily make sure you get all of your notes and homework."

"I will think about it. Are you going to get some rest?" She asked.

He nodded and pulled the covers back from under her and then lay down next to her on his side facing her while he brought the blankets up to cover them both. He reached his hand up to move a few stray hairs while the other wrapped around her form and pulled her flush against him. Feeling her pull him closer he captured her lips starting where he left off. The soft touches and intoxicating caresses driving them both wild with passion. It wasn't until the thunder cracked and the lightening flashed across the sky did they break apart, hearing the pounding of hail and rain outside.

He kissed her softly again on the lips and then the forehead as they lightly panted. "Get some rest." He ordered softly, feeling her relax in his embrace and then drift into sleep. His eyes slowly shut as he succumbed to the darkness, unaware of the eyes that had caught them at the end.

At some point in the night Satoru woke up on high alert. He looked over his shoulder to see Bankotsu standing there, glaring hatefully at him. Slowly he got out of bed and tucked Kagome back in before facing Bankotsu.

"What are you doing here in her room?" Satoru questioned, disturbed that Bankotsu was even in the house and now her room. He wondered how many times he snuck in here and why he would.

"I told you that Kagome is mine and I don't share my property. You better leave before I separate your head from the rest of your body." He stated angrily.

Before Satoru could reply he heard commotion outside and noticed a group of guys on the property. Grabbing a shirt and his bike jacket they both left through the window. Racing along the outskirts of the building they followed them to one of the buildings. Seeing flashlights turn on Satoru called upon his demon blood to help him see in the darkness.

"Spread out and look for it. I know that halberd is around here somewhere." The others nodded and went looking for it.

As they kept searching for it a dark chuckle caught them off guard. "You mean this halberd." Blue eyes flashed dangerously as the silver of the halberd reflected off the light.

"Who the fuck are you?" One guy yelled, disturbed that they got snuck up on.

"Forgive me. Not. I am Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven and you are trying to take Banryu from me. And if I'm not mistaken, Kagome too. If you value your lives I would get off these shrine grounds before I spill blood on this holy ground." He grinned gleefully.

"You can't kill them unless you want the authorities to possibly arrest Kagome and her family. Anyways, he is more of my enemy than yours." Satoru cracked his knuckles. "Now Yoichi, get the fuck away from here, I already taught you a lesson last night."

"Why the fuck are you here Satoru?" He growled.

"Invitation by Kagome's family. I saved her earlier today." He grinned, rubbing it in his face.

Bankotsu finally had had enough and set Banryu down and charged the guy tossing a punch and then tossing him out of the building. Him and Satoru made quick work with getting them out of the building and then shut the door behind them. Bankotsu picked his halberd back up and pointed it at them. "Leave before I start collecting heads. The dead usually prefer to stay dead but my rest has been taken once again making me irritable."

The guys getting the hint, took off. Satoru walked off, headed back inside ignoring Bankotsu, just wishing to return to Kagome. He climbed up the tree and back into the window. Slightly shutting the window he looked to see Kagome still sleeping peacefully it seemed. Shedding his wet clothing he draped his jacket and hakamas over the edge of the hamper and crawled back into bed after shedding his shirt. Hoping that Bankotsu stayed out of the bedroom at least, he willed himself back to sleep.

He awoke shortly after the sun came up and allowed himself to slowly get ready to get up, taking in as much of presence being in his arms as he could. He felt lucky that he is able to hold her like this and from what he knew, he is also the first one she has been this intimate with or even make-out with. It went from wooing her to slowly falling for her. He just hoped nothing happened to disrupt what little he has now.

Stretching he looked at her slightly flush appearance and frowned. He felt her forehead and found a sheen of sweat being built up on it. Her whole body temperature is warmer than his liking. He got out of bed and changed his boxers and got into his school pants and his white muscle shirt before exiting the room. In the hallway he met Kagome's mother who had already dressed for the day apparently.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome has a fever. It was only slight last night but it seems that it has built up." Noticing her clothing, it looked like she had more to do today than just regular house work.

"Oh no." She thought quietly for a few seconds. "I will go get her some medicine. Think you could wet a wash cloth and place it on her forehead." Seeing his nod she gave her thanks to him and directed him to the wash cloths.

He drenched it with cold water and then went back to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. He moved her bangs out of the way as he set the cold wash cloth on it. He soon could hear her mother coming up the steps and walk in the room. She quickly had Kagome swallow the syrup she had carefully measured. Satoru got up and sat at her desk to let her mother sit next to her daughter and watched what she did.

Kagome stirred and then woke up and looked around, landing her eyes on him and her mother, seeing their concerned looks. "What's wrong?" Not entirely realizing that she is sick yet.

"I'm afraid you will have to miss school today. You have a fever. I will cancel my plans for the day and stay home, you need more rest and I don't want you home alone when you're ill." Kagome studied her mother as if trying to place something.

"Oh, now I remember. Mama please go, I will be fine here. I'm sure by noon I will be fine and studying." She tried to reassure her mother. Her mother made plans to meet up with some old friends and it took a while for them all to be able to find a date that they can all make and she didn't want her mother to miss out.

"If you want I can have our friends get our assignments and I will stay here with her. Missing one day won't affect my attendance." She seemed hesitant to agree. "It won't be a problem at all. I'm sure if you just explained that I'm seeing to Kagome's welfare that they will mark us both as excused with no complaint." They both gave her mom a reassuring smile.

"I guess that will be fine. I would rather you than my father. Oh by the way, Souta's school has a planned field trip to our shrine today from the same grade. If you feel better maybe you could help your grandfather." At Kagome's nod her mother got up.

She pulled a pen and paper out of the desk drawer and wrote down where she would be and how to contact her. "I will leave this here in case of an emergency. I will call your mother before I head out. Now would you like some breakfast." She watched them nod. She smiled before she left the room. 'Maybe with enough time together they might date. It would be wonderful to have grandkids!' She let the thought linger as she began imagining what they would look like.

Souta was soon up and out the door but not before he helped his mother bring up two trays of food. Kagome had soup as a main dish while Satoru ate the same food the rest of her family had. "I have more soup and other leftovers in the fridge, please help yourself Satoru. I also have fresh clothes and towels laid out in the bathroom for you also." Satoru bowed deeply in thanks and watched as she left out the door.

They talked quietly as they ate their breakfast, mainly about school and the plans they had for the weekend. That's when Kagome noticed the damp hakamas and his bike jacket. "Why are your clothes wet?"

That caught him off guard, he had entirely forgotten the events of the night and didn't plan on telling her about it but with the unexpectedness of the question he quickly searched for a answer. "Some idiots tried breaking into one of the shrine buildings last night and I scared them off. They were after the halberd."

"Banryu." She mumbled quietly. Then she laughed. "It takes at least three strong men to even drag that thing anywhere. I'm sure you might be able to lift it but regular humans, no chance just alone." Her eyes lit merrily. "Thank you Satoru-kun."

"It was no problem at all. They shouldn't be so bold as to actually try. Next time they will re-think their actions before coming here again." He figured he would keep the details to himself for now, he didn't feel like bringing up Yoichi or Bankotsu.

Bankotsu woke up at sunrise and waited for everyone to leave but he could still feel Kagome and Satoru's energies in her bedroom. Feeling grumpy after seeing her cuddled up and kissing the other male had sent his blood boiling. Now she wasn't even leaving for school like she normally does and neither is his new rival. He knew if he didn't make his presence known soon then the other male might successfully woo her to being his woman and that thought irked him.

He went up the steps and walked around silently in the downstairs. He briefly wondered if his rival would leave at all knowing that he is here. Deciding to go eat he went out the back and casually left the shrine grounds with his stuff. With a brief glance behind him could make out Satoru in her window, watching him leave and just as he began to look away he briefly spotted Kagome just before he descended the steps.

Kagome noticed that Satoru had become unusually quiet and tense. Seeing his gaze shift to the window it looked like he is following something with his eyes. Curious she slowly got out of bed and could see a male figure leaving the shrine grounds with a long black braid swinging with their strides. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see as he disappeared down the steps, out of her view. 'Was that..' "Bankotsu?"

Satoru heard her whisper his new rivals name. Deciding to change the subject before she asks anything or says anything more he stood up and gathered the trays. "Want anything while I'm downstairs?"

"Water?" She asked with a light smile. She winced holding her head.

Satoru noticed and set the trays down and guided her back to bed, covering her back up. "Stay in bed. I'm going to call Masa and see if he can talk to the guys and your friends so they can gather our assignments. Let me know if you need anything." He kissed her forehead and then gathered the trays back up again and headed down the steps.

I wanted to get something posted tonight. I'm going out to play with my daughter before the sun goes down so sorry for the short chapter but I will continue tonight where I left off and submit the rest of what I was going to have in this chapter within the next 12 hours, I promise you this.


	4. Story Time!

Just to make sure you guys are all on the same page, Kagome isn't certain she had seen Bankotsu due to the distance. She remembers the long braid he always sported but thinks its either a reincarnation, a guy with the same style hair or maybe his spirit since the Jewel of Four Souls has been completed. You will see what happens at their first meeting cuz I might put in this chapter!

The ringing of a phone could be heard until someone picked up the other line and said, "Hey, where are you?"

"I'm at Kagome's place. She ran into trouble on her way home yesterday and now has a fever. I'm staying here for the day to watch over her since her mother had things to do. Think you could do us a favor and talk to her friends and gather any notes any homework for us?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Anything else?"

"Yeah I have more to tell but not the time. To sum it up, Yoichi and a few of his guys had attempted to steal the halberd and Bankotsu has shown himself to me a few times and wants Kagome for himself. He left the property just a short bit ago but I'm sure he will be back later today."

"Hmm.. Interesting time you have been having there. Well if there is nothing else I got to go and head into class."

"One other thing. I want those street thugs taken care of. It was Shiz and his guys that had harmed Kagome. They need to be taught a lesson." He stressed.

"My pleasure. I will come over with the guys after school. Say hi to Kagome for me."

"Will do and she is thankful that you were so detailed with your report of seeing her. I will see you when you get here."

"Then I'm grateful. Later."

The line ended as he shut his phone and stared out the window in thought for a few seconds. He then turned around and grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water, adding some ice cubes. Once he reached Kagome he found her once again asleep. Shaking his head he set the water next to her on the night stand and then grabbed his undone homework, deciding he should use his time wisely.

Noon came and she soon stirred, rubbing her eyes to rid of the bleariness. She slowly sat up and found Satoru hard at work doing some studying it appeared. She wasn't sure if he had even noticed that she woke up. Sitting in contemplation on if she should approach him or leave him be she found her eyes absorbing every inch of his form. Pinching her self she noticed that her bladder felt ready to burst like a cracked dam. She then quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom to relieve her self. Once done she washed her face and brushed out her hair, deciding to tie it up to get it off her neck.

Finally after making sure she had groomed her self and that her breath is fresh, she returned to her room. Satoru seemed quite focused on something and she finally couldn't help her curiosity and peeked over his shoulder. She was stunned to see him going over her own homework, taking notes and jotting down answers.

"Don't tell me that you are so bored that you would study another person's homework?" She questioned.

"Heh, well lets just say I was in the mood to do so and I wished to make sure when you do your homework, you do it right. I don't want you being ill to affect your homework."

She laughed. "Amazing."

"Stop laughing at my insanity and sit your butt in my lap." He lightly ordered playfully.

She giggled as he tickled her into collapsing into his lap. Feeling his soft lips touch hers for a few seconds he then released them and felt her forehead for a temperature. Not feeling one he smiled. "Your fever is gone. I'm glad, I don't want you missing out on all the fun we're going to have this weekend." He gave her a loving nip on the neck. He smirked against her neck hearing her soft moan, he almost didn't hear it but he definitely felt the vibration of it in her neck.

"Lets get ready for the day. We will start on your homework later but for the mean time I want us to get some fresh air." They both stood as he straightened his shirt and pants and then got his button down on, buttoning it until the top two.

Kagome began browsing through her closet searching for something to wear. "I think I will tell a story to the kids. Do you think I should as a priestess?" He thought for a second and then nodded. "Hmm… here it is!" She pulled out her priestess robes from the feudal era.

Satoru left the room to do his hair and give him self a once over. When he returned, Kagome had already donned the priestess robes, socks and sandals. She flashed him a dazzling smile and then grabbed her long bow and quiver of arrows. She decided that for now she would just let her hair be as she took it out its hold and let it cascade down her back like a waterfall.

They went downstairs and grabbed a bite to eat before heading out to the shrine grounds. She looked around at the kids that littered the area and then spotted her grandfather. She quickly crossed the distance between them while some of the younger teens approached Satoru.

"Does mom know you didn't go to school?" His younger brother asked.

"Yes. Kagome was sick earlier so I stayed since her mother had plans for the day. Kagome is going to tell a story soon, make sure you behave." He then listened as Kagome yelled for the kids to gather around the Goshinboku. "She is ready now go and listen, you should hear the story of the sacred jewel."

"Oh yes! I want to hear about the Band of Seven! The leader looks gorgeous. I have a picture of him right here." Another girl said in excitement and showed everyone the picture. Satoru looked and found it very accurate.

"Feh he isn't that great looking. I look much better." He mumbled.

"Someone has a case of jealousy issues." The girl whispered

"Yeah but I heard Satoru and Masa on the phone talking about a guy by the name of Bankotsu who had warned them to stay away from Kagome and his halberd. Do you think he came back to life once again?" His younger brother said gaining all of there attention except Satoru who was now out of ear shot.

"Lets get over to Kagome get her to tell us the story. Its pretty cool that she is a real live priestess! I bet she is the one in the stories, she has tons of powers. I heard that she is the most powerful priestess out there which means she is the Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls. Isn't this great!" They all agreed and ran over.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! Please tell us the story of the Band of Seven!" Kagome smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down while she began to spin her memories into a captivating story of her journey in the feudal era when the Band of Seven had been resurrected. The children hung on to her every word as she described all of them with detail even down to what she knew of their own individual personalities. The kids looked at their pictures they had received of the Band of Seven locked in battle. The girls mainly listened to the parts about the handsome mercenary Bankotsu, the leader.

When she was done she began to let the kids voice their question while Satoru looked thoughtful as he sat on the other side of the tree. No one had noticed the dark figure of Bankotsu in the shadows of a nearby building with his customary smirk in place as he listened in.

"Lady Kagome! Do you think Bankotsu is hott!" The girl asked first, causing the priestess to blush.

"I, uh, guess. He is really attractive but he is also an over confident, cocky, jerk so I guess I never look at his physical beauty. Many men back then, especially demons in human form are beautiful. But that is what makes them so deadly too. A lot like a deadly attraction. The ones that could achieve a human looking form are also the most deadliest too and had dark motives." She shot around that, pressing to the young girl to look at the inner beauty first before you judge the physical appearance.

"But you still think so. If he came back to life would you date him?" She pressed.

"Tomah! These are not valid questions to the story. I'm already seeing someone else and I am happy with him. You need to remember that a person is only as beautiful as what lies in their heart. If its black then they are ugly. Any other questions not pertaining to myself and the mercenary."

"If he came back alive and put his mercenary days behind him and became a good man then you would date him because he would be a sexy ex-mercenary with a good heart. Anyways you have his halberd, Banryu at the shrine. Do you think his spirit may have become restless at having his Banryu taken away from him? He could come and haunt the place or something?"

Kagome found that a very good question. Maybe she had a point as Kagome remembered male with the long braid from this morning. "That is very possible. He took care of his weapon just as good as if it were his child or in love with it. I guess if I spot his restless spirit I would have to convince it to move forward into the afterlife, but I'm certain he would end up in Hell for all of his crimes."

The children finished their questions ten minutes later. It gave Satoru enough time to absorb all the new information and calm his temper so he doesn't get angry at Kagome. Kagome did a few demonstrations with her bow for the kids and let them examine it and her quiver of arrows. Soon they were gathered by her grandfather he told them other tales and showed them around a few more buildings at the shrine.

Kagome went around the Goshinboku to where Satoru sat and flashed him a brilliant smile. When he didn't return it she got a worried look until she could see devious look his face gained as he pulled her to the ground and began tickling her mercilessly. Her cries of laughter and calls of 'mercy' and 'uncle'. Went ignored until he had tired her out. He gazed down at her wild look as he lay down next to her, enjoying the nice day.

His phone went off and he found the name 'Masa' on it. Picking up the phone and opening it he gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek. "Its just Masa. How about you head inside and get yourself something to drink." He suggested. She nodded and headed in after yelling 'hi' to Masa who chuckled in return.

Bankotsu leaned against a building when a group of kids walked past and looked up. "Its..its… Bankotsu. Are you really alive?"

He smirked down at the kids and nodded. "Of course I am. I can't let anyone else try and use my Baby now could I?"

"Cool! So are you going to talk to Kagome?" Tomah asked.

"That is a very good idea. I think I will give her a visit right now. See ya kids around." He waved over his shoulder as he watched Satoru walk off while Kagome went back into the house.

Entering the house he found Kagome cleaning the dishes as he silently examined her. She seemed to be in her own world humming a tune as he approached with some mysterious emotion crossing his eyes and vanishing. Gaining a devious grin he breathed down her neck as he noticed her tense. His grin spread as he grabbed her elbows and heard her drop the dish she was washing into the sink. "Hello Kagome. It is nice seeing you alive and well."

Her gasp was all he got in reply as her back went straight and a noticeable chill spread through her body as her skin had goose bumps all over. He chuckled darkly. "Its been a while since I had last seen. I believe it was around Mt. Hakurei. Speaking about that, thank you for taking such good care of my Banryu."

Her shaky reply came. "Bankotsu." A rumble of laugh spread through his chest as he pressed himself against her back. "Your dead. Your just a spirit so you can't do much harm to me. Why don't you go haunt some other place." She bit back gaining some back bone before she forced her self to turn around and look him square in the eye but that is when she noticed he is wearing clothes of this time. The same clothing from this morning. 'Then it was Bankotsu I had seen.'

He changed his position and instead put them on either side of her, cornering her in at the sink. "I'm back from the dead, in fact I'm very much alive."

She shook her head not wanting to believe it. "No. You're lying, I know it, it just isn't possible. There is no shards to bring you back so you can't be alive, it's not possible." This only strengthened his laughter.

Getting an idea he gave her a look that she wasn't sure she liked. In fact when it came to a person like Bankotsu, any look isn't a good look. "Then I will just have to prove to you just how _alive I am." He then wrapped a hand on her hip and brought another to her chin as he crashed his lips against hers in a dominating but also slow kiss, wishing she would respond._

_He then thought of the fact that she is probably hoping Satoru would come in right now to save her and this only fueled him more, wanting it to be a kiss she won't easily forget. He squeezed her hip getting a surprised gasp as he took the opportunity and explored her mouth while he pressed against her more. Finally having enough seeing how she wouldn't respond he stopped the kiss with a slow suck, hearing an almost inaudible moan._

"_I been wanting to do that for a while now. Now that it is just us with no mercenary or priestess duties, the only one that stands in my way is that idiot Satoru." He smirked down at her flustered appearance. "Next time respond to my attentions." He ordered._

"_Your not hurting anyone!" She growled._

"_Did I say I am going to hurt anyone. I already stated before that I am no longer a mercenary. This new era is much too fascinating and I get into enough fights as it is. I already tested my fists on the trespassers. The people of your time are so weak and pathetic, one glint from Banryu in my hand had them scared stiff."_

"_What! I thought Satoru scared them off!" She panicked. "You can't be running around in my time swinging your halberd around like crazy!" She scolded._

"_I never said I used it on them and yes he did. We worked together on scaring that arrogant Yoichi and his group of guys off your property!" He huffed._

"_Yoichi? Satoru never said…"_

_Bankotsu studied her and caught on quickly. "So your new boy is keeping some secrets from you. You should know that him and Yoichi are more than rivals. They practically hate each other and they both want your affections. Him and his group also have a reputation outside of school for other things." He left it at that, watching her slight frown._

"_I didn't push him into answering my question further. I'm sure he would have told me the entire truth had we not been soaked." She glared as he took a step back and scowled at her._

"_You sure do know how to pick stupid boyfriends." He shot back._

"_They are not stupid! Satoru is a honor student which means he is one of the best ones, Kouga just had some demented dream and InuYasha wasn't stupid all the time! He was more of Kikyo's guy than mine anyways and I didn't return Kouga's affections!"_

"_So you admit it!" He accused. "You had a crush on the mutt and had some sort of a relationship with him!"_

"_I did not! My feelings were unrequited!"_

"_From how damn protective he was of you I highly doubt that!"_

"_I was the first person to accept him as he was and I was his jewel shard detector!"_

"_Like that's all." He still accused. "I remember hearing a rumor that you can sense the shards."_

"_I'm surprised you didn't kidnap me like Kouga and many others did and try to force me to find them for you!"_

"_Why would I even want them! Me and my men were already close to being alive and I'm powerful in my own right. I don't need some damn shards to do the job for me. I wouldn't have wanted to kidnap you anyways. All you would have done is yell our ears off with your frickin ranting all the god damn time!"_

"_Yeah well I got sick of getting used for that purpose. I'm a damn person with feelings you know!"_

"_It's not like I'm an idiot and didn't realize that! You wouldn't have come with me even if I asked you to!"_

"_Why would I? I'm a priestess, not a mercenary. I purify demons that try to hurt others and I didn't even purify them all, some became my ally or even friend. I don't run around destroying villages and slaughtering people!"_

"_Yeah well the Lords shouldn't have killed me and my comrades in the first place!"_

_Neither one of them had noticed Satoru standing there watching them bicker like an old couple. He had been standing there for at least a few minutes. This is the first time he has seen this side of Kagome and here she was arguing with the mercenary about events in the past and events that never even happened. On one hand he felt mad that Bankotsu had presented him self._


	5. Rejection and FUN!

Thank you for reminding me Tempest 78 I been updating almost every other story except this one. I will continue from where I left off with Bankotsu and Kagome arguing with Satoru watching the two bicker.

"It still doesn't excuse your actions earlier!" She yelled.

"Well you shouldn't make me have to wait until I can't stop myself!"

She then unexpectedly turned to Satoru as she pointed toward Bankotsu who in turn is making faces at her. "He kissed me!"

"Well you shouldn't make your self so tempting all the damn time, prancing around in skirts and have attractive qualities!" He shot back.

Satoru couldn't figure out what to do with these two. A big sweat drop formed on the back of his head while he glared at Bankotsu. His cousin and his buddies choose to show themselves at that time as they watched the two bicker back and forth.

"Yeah well maybe I didn't want you to kiss me!

"Well maybe next time you should respond!"

Masa walked around the bickering duo and went into the pantry and pulled out a bag of popcorn and set in the microwave while he grabbed soda's for Satoru and the guys. He then handed them their soda while he searched for a bowl. The microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn is done. He opened the door and grabbed the bag while shutting the door again. He dumped the popcorn in and then looked for popcorn butter and salt then headed to the guys, grabbing napkins as he approached. They all sat around on the cushions at the table while they watched the two continue to bicker. For some odd reason they found it highly amusing as they quietly watched their free show with the free snacks and seats.

~ One Hour Later~

Miss Higurashi, Souta and her grandpa grabbed more snacks and soda as they too sat down and enjoyed the show. They all watched as Buyo came in the room and walked over to Bankotsu who in turn ignored the cat after barely a glance. The fat cat then found a way to jump on to the nearby counter and jump on to Bankotsu's head as he chewed on his hair.

"What the hell! Get this possessed beast off me!" He yelled running in different directions.

Kagome grabbed a broom and chased after him. "Don't hit my cat!"

He then blindly ran into a door frame while Kagome approached and whacked him in the head causing him to begin to fall while Buyo jumped to safety. "Meeoow!" He ran back up the steps.

"Well everyone, I think this is the end of our show. Do you guys want to go watch another movie?" Miss Higurashi asked.

"Yeah lets watch another movie, the last one was very interesting and quite funny. Wish I had it on DVD." One of the guys said.

"Actually I taped the whole thing with my camcorder." Masa mentioned.

They all stepped over Bankotsu and pass Kagome as they sat down in the entertainment room and popped in a movie.

The next day Kagome went to school, getting a ride on the back of Satoru's motorcycle while Masa drove Souta and they dropped him at his school. Satoru held no anger towards Kagome but couldn't wait to show Bankotsu that she his and only his girl.

The day went by with little incident, just a lot of heartbroken fan girls and boys. Yoichi, not knowing that Kagome found out about him and a few of his guys trying to steal shrine property from her shrine no less, he decided to approach Kagome.

"Hey Kagome-chan!" He called out and watched as she turned around.

"Oh hi Yoichi-kun." She responded politely.

"A new exclusive club is opening this weekend. Would you like to accompany me as my date? I have VIP passes." He gave a flash of his charming smile.

"I'm sorry Yoichi-kun but I don't know how to dance well and I already have plans with Satoru and my friends all weekend. I have to get to class. Hope you find a date!" She answered as she curtsied just a bit and left.

"That- That punk was right?… That fucking Satoru!" He yelled in anger before he regained his composure and walked away.

Kagome handed in all of her assignments completely finished with the help of Satoru. The end of the day soon came and she found her self being dragged to the mall by her friends, promising to see Satoru later. He told her he would give Souta a lift home and tell her mother of her plans so they wouldn't have to worry.

Kagome for once felt just as excited as her friends about going on a date. Ayumi did get asked out by Masa to be her date, Eri and Yuka kept their dates a secret. They all went into different stores and bought smoothies as they went. They couldn't wait for the fun weekend to get started. They talked Kagome into getting manicures and pedicures. She gave in and decided to go with a light pink with purple gems on them.

They then dragged her off to get all of their hair done even though Kagome said she didn't need to have her hair done.

She settled for a shampoo and trim, not wanting to waste her money on something she could easily do her self. They all ended up getting a facial on top of that while she asked for a more natural look but once her friends interfered that went out the window as they told the make-up artist to bring out her eyes and lips. She ended up having a smoky eye and bought the same lip gloss as what was used on her.

She couldn't believe she is actually going on a date and enjoying it and also doing all the girly things her friends have always tried to drag her into. With a big smile, they all left to finish picking out their new outfits for their fun night.


	6. Insane Driver Yuka!

Good thing that I had already begun typing this up J

She nervously played with a few stones on the cement sidewalk as she waited for her friends to stop talking on Eri's phone, engaged in a conversation with the guys as they had gone on and on about how good they looked and then much to her embarrassment, they began telling them about her day. As they kept describing things they did everything except describing to them how they actually looked, like they mentioned the manicures but didn't say the style, color or much else just descriptive words without actually giving it away.

They finally got off the phone and then turned to Kagome grinning like Cheshire cats. She tried to make her self seem small as she stumbled in her heels, trying to inch away from her advancing friends. "Kagome-chan!" They advanced and snagged her, dragging her away from the mall.

"It's time to get you ready!" Yuka exclaimed. "Time to go to my house. We will head out from there." She happily marched into the parking lot with other girls in tow, dragging Kagome with them.

Kagome covered her mouth from the scream she sure to be let out as she clutched the door with her other hand as Yuka took a sharp turn. Her eyes almost jumped popped out of their sockets the car cut between two semi's.

"Damn oversized trucks, they're a waste of space in the fast lanes!" Her eyes narrowed as she heard the semi driver honk his horn at her for cutting him off. She sped pass the other semi and cut him off she continued to weave in and out of traffic.

Ayumi had absolute horror stretched across her face as it had paled considerably to the point where it was if she had just seen her own death, but with Yuka's insane driving she probably had imagined her own death.

Eri had a hand over her heart, concentrating on taking deep breaths as she held the seat belt like it is her life line, being that she is seated up front. She managed to glance over to the speedometer. 'Is she insane?' She re-thought her question. 'Yes, yes she is absolutely insane!'

"I don't suppose you could slow down Yuka." Then she added. "Please."

Yuka glanced at her passengers and took in their terrified faces. "Seriously, you guys need to live a little. I'm hardly speeding." She glanced at the speedometer. "I'm not even 50 over." She mumbled crankily but gave in and slowed down just a bit.

They soon exited the fast lanes and went into a residential area, arriving at her home a few minutes later. Yuka got out and watched as her friends piled out quickly with relieved faces as they worshipped the ground. She scoffed and headed inside as she rolled her eyes at their behavior.

After they recovered, they too headed inside and followed Yuka up the steps to her room to get dressed and use the vanity. Since the rest of them had their hair professionally done they sat Kagome down once she was dressed and attacked her hair with a flat iron and hair clips.

Kagome checked her reflection a half hour later and looked at it approvingly as she admired her friend's handiwork. Applying some lip gloss, she smiled at them and they headed on downstairs, ready to go on their dates.


End file.
